Reverse Nostalgia
by FanGirl1105
Summary: Life was never easy for Nagisa. Especially since she was living with her abusive mom. Then the unexpected happened and she ended up meeting a red haired boy named Karma. Will it bloom true love or just another close friendship? Karmagisa!


**(Just a heads up it's going to be Nagisa's POV, then it'll switch to Karma's POV when it's necessary. Oh! And Nagisa's a girl…(sorry) But i'll make some more fanfics where Nagisa is a boy in the future. But if you don't like it please don't hate….)**

**POV- Nagsia**

"I'm home.." I said quietly. "Oh there you are Nagisa!" _I hate this, it's already predictable. _I sat down at the table where she was obviously faking a smile. "Take your hair down you look like a slob." _Called it. _I took down my usual pigtails as she commanded.

"But mom-" she then interrupted "I got you a new color for your room!" she took out these colored cards and set them in front of me.

"This blue that compliments your hair or pink that compliments you gender." _I don't care about gender…_

"So which one?" She said giving that fake smile again.

"None." I said almost immediately.

¨EXCUSE ME!?¨ _here we go again…_

¨Can´t you just listen to me mom!?¨ I tried to get my point across but of course, she ignored me.

She grabbed my hair and slammed me to the ground. ¨NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME NAGISA! DON´T YOU EVER TELL ME NO AGAIN!¨

She kept on kicking me on the ground while I was covering my face

"I'M THE ONE WHO RAISED YOU AND SPENT EVERY SINGLE PENNY I HAD ON YOU AND NOW YOU WANT TO BE A PIECE OF SHIT TO YOUR BIRTH GIVER?!"

Mom stormed out of the living room and marched out of the apartment. I got up wiping my tears and went to look in the bathroom mirror taking off my shirt.

¨So that adds 3 more bruises, 21 in total...¨ I said aloud.

I got my shirt back on and went to my room and went asleep.

**The next day…**

_I don't understand why mom hates me so much… just because I don't meet her expectations. _

"Hey Nagisa.. YooHoo! You there?" I looked up to see Kousuke, who is my best friend since we were first years. **(Note that they are in 8th grade but that would be 9th grade for students in America so don't be surprised about the age when it comes up.)**

"I called your name like three times." He said laughing "You okay? Is something on your mind?"

He always smiled even when he was upset.  
I always looked up to him, that's why I always looked up to him, even when we weren't friend's.

"Uhh no nothing's on my mind." _I can't tell him about mom. _"Okay I'm trusting you Nagisa."

_That was the last time I saw him… The cops took me from school as I was walking up the mountain. I will never see him again..._

**Time skip-3 weeks later...**

I could feel mom staring at me from across the room although she was looking at the judge.

_So this is it… _¨Your custody will be-¨ _I´m not going to live with mom anymore… _¨3 years¨ _im free._

The police in the room took her out of the Courtroom and dad took my arm and took me out along with the other people walking out.

¨I'm so sorry Nagisa..¨ Dad was… crying?

¨I had no idea she would go this far.¨ He was looking down and his tears fell to the ground.

¨Dad, it-its okay, im okay.¨ I said reassuring that everything would be fine.

A lady then came up to me and asked me if i was Nagisa Shiota. "Umm yes, she's my daughter." Dad said stepping slightly in front of me.

"Good, she's coming with me." My eyes widened when she explained. _I'm not even going to live with dad?_

The woman said that she was sending me to a foster home in Europe. And that I will be miles away from Tokyo.

Dad was looking at the ground, speechless. "Dad, I'll come visit." I said trying to comfort him the best I could.

_But I can't go. This is all happening way too fast. I don't even have time to look at what's in front of me._

The woman took my arm and led me outside to her car. I looked back at dad and he was looking down at the ground, his tears falling rapidly as they fell to the ground.

_Dad…._

She put me in her car and we drove off. My eyes were watering up and I couldn't even look up to see Dad one last time. I was too embarrassed to let him see me cry.

_It's all my fault… If I never defied mom… If I just listened… this all wouldn't have happened._

_I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry Kousuke. I'm sorry…_

I looked up in the rear-view mirror to see the woman looking at me with pity in her eyes.

_Now I feel useless, thanks a lot._

We came up to an airport and they let us drive through these gates to get to where the planes were.

As we stopped, a man with an all black suit opened the door, grabbed my arm and yanked me out of my seat.

"What the-"

The man tied my hands behind my back and put me in the plane.

_Well, at least it's a nice plane…_

He forced me down into a seat in front of another man smoking a cigarette. He had a hat on covering his face and brown hair with an all white suit and a black tie.

_He's kind of fat not gonna lie._

"Uhh, you shouldn't be smoking a cigarette in here, the smoke alarms could go off and in such a small place, it could really damage your ears."

The man smiled and put out his cigarette in an ashtray.

"The name's Akira Takaoka and you can call me Dad."

He smiled like he was happy but I knew what he was doing. _He's gonna kill me. _

"I'm sorry sir but you are not my Dad and never will be." I tried to make him just let me off the hook.

"I knew your mom." _Did he seriously just change the topic?!_ "She was a beautiful woman. I proposed to her and she refused. She was pregnant with you at the time and oh she went on and on about how she wanted a girl."

_Where is this going?_

"So after she denied my proposal, I watched your every move since you were a baby."

_Stalker-much!?"_

The plane started to move and eventually took off.

_Why isn't he talking anymore? Wait, I can slip out of this rope and control the plane if I can get past Takaoka._

"Don't even try." _He noticed?! Dammit, he saw right through me. _We have guards everywhere and you will never get even close to the pilots.

_Wait-Dad did this to me once. When I was a kid we would play cops and robbers and I had to steal the gold. Dad tried talking me out of getting the gold so he could when. This Takaoka dude really think I won't do it!  
_I slipped through the rope and ran past the guards kicking open the door to the pilots with all my strength.

_If I can't defeat Takaoka and his guards… then I just have to take out the pilots and crash the plane!_

I knocked out the first pilot with the rope from my hands and choked him. I kicked the second one in the face knocking him out.

"NO DON'T!"

I tilted the steering wheel and tied it with the rope so it would stay and the plane in no time was going full speed down into a large body of water.  
One of the guards took my neck and flung me into the wall. I took a glance at the planes monitor and it read '100 meters' away from the ground.

Oh _god..._


End file.
